Школа для упоротых фанатов
by Cindbur
Summary: Да-да, я это и здесь публикую! Хотите узнать, что творится в школе самых сумасшедших фанатов?
1. Звёздные войны

_Знаю, что идея стара, как мир, но... После волшебных кексов вы ещё не то напишете!_

_Это бред и я пишу это только, чтобы отвлечься от уроков. Просто ассоциации, возникавшие, конечно у каждого... Если вы будете искать здесь логику, то поиски будут безрезультатными._

1)Кабинет информатики - играем в Star Wars Battlefront.

2)Одноклассники - ситхи и джедаи.

3)Классный руководитель - мастер-джедай.

4)Начальная школа - фабрика клонов.

5)Туалет - зал собраний ситхов.

6)Мед. кабинет - Полис Мааса.

7)Ученик у доски - Вейдер на Мустафаре.

8)Кабинет труда - завод дроидов.

9)Кабинет химии - алхимия ситхов.

10)Звонок на урок - Призрачная угроза.

11)Звонок с урока - Новая надежда.

12)Перемена - Атака клонов.

13)Школьный двор - Фелуция.

14)Школьный двой зимой - битва за Хот.

15)Школьная библиотека - джедайские архивы.

16)Урок геометрии - чертежи Звезды Смерти.

17)Урок физики - Звезда Смерти (или хотя бы световой меч) своими руками.

18)Кабинет биологии - Дагоба.

19)Педсовет - Месть ситхов.

20)Запасной выход - спасательная капсула.

21)Параллельный класс - сепаратисты.

22)Человек в канцелярии - Канцлер Палпатин (и ничего страшного, если это женщина!)

23)Директор - Дарт Сидиус (и неважно, что это два разных человека!).

24)Любой приказ директора - приказ 66.

25)Раздевалка сразу после последнего урока - пять секунд до взрыва Звезды Смерти.

26)Знания - Сила.

27)Шпаргалки - Тёмная сторона Силы.

28)Подвал - там живёт призрак Дарта Вейдера.

_ПРЕДУПРЕЖДАЮ! Я никогда не читал таких фанфиков по этому фэндому. Если есть плагиат, я очень сожалею. Я сам не понял, что писал и что пишу._


	2. Тайна Галилея

_Написал это пару месяцев назад, всё забывал выложить._

_- Произведение твоё сумбурным вышло. Что, падаван, курил ты?_

_- Чай из столовки и растения из кабинета биологии. А что?_

_Внимание! Я никого не хочу обижать, поэтому, если вы заметили что-то, вам не нравящееся, то закройте вкладку и забудьте о моём существовании._

В нашем городе уже выпал снег. В школьном дворе сразу же началась битва за Хот: по небу пролетают, то и дело сталкиваясь, имперские портфели и повстанческие мешки с обувью, а трое младшеклассников, вооружившись палкой с чёрным флагом и распевая Имперский марш, кричат: «За Дарта Вейдера!». Благодать! Ну а я снова плюю на домашнее задание по геометрии и предаюсь упоротости. В этой главе я предлагаю вам обзор одного школьного дня фанатов «Звёздных войн». Повторять ни в коем случае не рекомендуется! Опасно для здоровья, в первую очередь психического, а также для вашего дневника. Урок литературы. Вот где есть горы пищи для воображения фаната! Оказывается – слушаем внимательно! – Оказывается в каждом произведении можно найти отсылку к «Звёздным войнам»! (То, что эти произведения написаны в девятнадцатом веке, в расчёт брать не стоит. Звёздные войны были всегда). Конечно же, Онегин и Ленский были джедаями, и дуэль у них была на световых мечах. А Молчалин вообще оказался ситхом.

А чего стоит фанатская обработка кратких содержаний:

1)«Фаталист». «Печорин поспорил на много республиканских кредитов, что Вулич сегодня погибнет от светового меча. Тогда Вулич взял свой световой меч, приставил его к виску и нажал на кнопку, но меч не включился. Стали говорить, что в мече нет кристалла. Тогда Вулич метнул меч в дроида, стоявшего в комнате, разрубив его пополам. Но вечером Вулич вышел на улицу и встретил странного человека в плаще. – Кто ты, странный покачивающийся желтоглазый человек в плаще? Кого ты ищешь? – спросил Вулич. Пьяный ситх (а это был именно он!) ответил «Тебя!», выхватил меч и разрубил Вулича пополам»

2)«Мёртвые души. Эпизод первый ». «Чичиков прилетел на провинциальную планету, чтобы скупать умерших крестьян для ордена джедаев. Но это был лишь предлог, на самом деле Чичиков искал двух ситхов, учителя и ученика, спрятавшихся на этой планете. Порядок, в котором автор представляет нам помещиков, показывает степень склонения Чичикова на Тёмную сторону. Плюшкину почти удалось обмануть Чичикова, но тот вовремя разгадал все хитрости ситха и победил его. К сожалению, Плюшкин оказался лишь учеником, его учитель же в первом эпизоде остался в тени…»

3)«Евгений Онегин» «Джедай Евгений Онегин после смерти своего дяди от руки ситха задумывается о могуществе Тёмной стороны и отправляется в деревню, чтобы постигнуть её. Евгений знакомится с джедаем Владимиром Ленским и его падаваном Татьяной Лариной и, почувствовав привязанность Владимира к сестре Татьяны, соблазняет Ольгу с помощью Силы. На дуэли Онегин с огромным трудом побеждает Ленского с помощью молний Силы и убивает его. Татьяна решает отомстить за учителя, но Онегин сам приходит к ней после путешествия и говорит, что месть ведёт к Тёмной стороне. Татьяна не верит ситху и сражается с ним, в результате потеряв ноги и правую руку. Онегин сбегает.»

Ах да, пишите фамилию Афанасия Фет(т)а с двумя «т». Вы ведь знаете, кто на самом деле его родственники…

Урок физики.

Фанатам «Звёздных войн» на физике заняться особо нечем, ибо они прекрасно знают всё про Силу и про законы Ньюто… простите, законы Йоды.

Йоды закон первый: Сила Великая существует, как хочешь, с её помощью тела в пространстве направлять ты можешь.

Йоды закон второй: Мидихлориан содержание в теле, Силе его равно, на массу делённой, хммм.

Йоды закон третий: Светлая и Тёмная стороны Силы в условиях идеальных равны. Силы, с которой ситх и джедай друг на друга действуют, по модулю равны.

Йоды законы если вы выучили, портретов заняться можно рассматриванием. Над доской висят портреты известных учёных, причём без подписей. Но и тут нас ждут невероятные открытия! Оказывается, что Фарадей похож на Оби-Вана, Лаваузье (вроде бы) – это Энакин, Менделеев – Квай-Гон Джинн, а Ломоносов – Винду в парике. Почему Галилей похож на графа Дуку? Галилей не просто похож, он и есть граф Дуку! С инверсией не только на уроке русского говорим мы. «Уроком следующим что будет?» - пожалуй, самый распространённый вопрос. На уроке физкультуры таким фанатам тоже делать нечего – они-то всё знают про прыжки и бег с использованием Силы, и упражнения с мечами (да-да, не с «мячами», а «мечами»). Поэтому сидим в сторонке, обсуждаем теорию «Главный злодей Звёздных войн – Р2Д2 или Джа Джа Бинкс?» или взрываем свиноштурмовиков.

О цитатах из фильмов надо сказать отдельно, это, думаю, единственное в этом фанфике, что может вам пригодится. Идёте в театр всем классом? Обязательно: «Тёмная сторона Силы – это путь к множеству способностей, которые кое-кто считает неестественными…»

Во время репетиции в актовом зале в ваши руки попал микрофон? «Республика будет реорганизована в Первую! Галактическую! Империю! во имя печенек и во имя радужного единорога!»

- Не тот, кто обладает знанием Силы, сможет написать эту контрольную (сдать экзамены, пройти на Всеросс, свалить с физкультуры), а ученик, лучше владеющий искусством шпаргалок и отговорок!

- Ваше самомнение ослепило вас, (вставьте сюда свою фамилию). Сейчас вы познаете на себе всю убийственную мощь красной ручки и классного журнала!

В связи с юбилеем всем известного исторического события на доске объявлений - портрет патриарха Гермогена? «Вы арестованы, Владыка!» И последняя, самое расхожее выражение (кроме «Ты недооцениваешь мою мощь»).

«Достаём листочки и пишем самостоятельную работу. – Возврата к деспотии ситхов не будет!»

_Думаю, пока не буду писать на тему фанатов ЗВ (после Имперского марша, сыгранного в кабинете информатики с помощью VB упарыватся дальше некуда). Всем спасибо за прочтение. Да пребудет с вами Директор Сидиус._


End file.
